1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a three dimensional (“3D”) image display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a 3D image display apparatus capable of improving impact strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a demand for a 3D stereoscopic image increases in industrial fields such as theatre or home film, computer games, and so on, a stereoscopic image display apparatus displaying the 3D stereoscopic image has been improved. The stereoscopic image display apparatus displays the 3D stereoscopic image by respectively providing two-dimensional (“2D”) images different from each other to left and right eyes of an observer. Thus, the observer recognizes a pair of two different 2D images, and the pair of two different 2D images is mixed in a brain of the observer, so that the observer may perceive the 3D stereoscopic image.
The stereoscopic image display apparatus is classified as a stereoscopic type and an auto-stereoscopic type according to whether or not the observer wears special glasses. Generally, the auto-stereoscopic type image display apparatus such as a barrier type, a lenticular type and so on are used for a flat display apparatus. The stereoscopic type display apparatus includes an active shutter type.
In the active shutter type display apparatus, the observer wears polarizer glasses, and the stereoscopic display apparatus alternately displays a left image and a right image using an active shutter disposed in the display apparatus, so that the observer may perceive the 3D stereoscopic image.
In the barrier type display apparatus, light passing through left and right pixels is blocked and transmitted by using a parallax barrier, such that the light passing through the left pixel inputs to the left eye of an observer and the light passing through the right pixel inputs to the right eye of an observer. Thus, the 3D stereoscopic image may be displayed.
In the lenticular type display apparatus, light passing through the left and right pixels is refracted by using a lens, such that the 3D stereoscopic image may be displayed.